Nazal
(temporarily) |manga = Chapter 51 |anime = Episode 19 |jva = Hideyuki Umezu |eva = Blake Hackler }} is a member of an unnamed Iraqi group involved in ing people. He briefly infiltrated Excalibur as an . Appearance Nazal has a medium complexion with dark hair, medium coloured eyes, and a slight mustache. In the anime he has dark blue eyes and black hair. Nazal wears a short sleeved collared shirt and dark pants, later adding body armour. Personality A largely calm individual, Nazal can also be duplicitious as part of his role. He had no qualms in asking for the Excalibur member whose father was wealthy and did not try to explain his behavior to Koko Hekmatyar. Abilities He is bilingual as he speaks English in addition to . History Nazal was in Iraq during the Gulf War. He is a member of an unnamed and apparently well-funded group which s high-value targets. His role within the group led to him infiltrating Excalibur as an . He may or may not be married, as he asked to call his wife prior to the battle between Excalibur and Koko's Squad, but this was likely a cover for him to call his group. Plot Pazuzu Arc Koko's Squad engaged Excalibur to protect a truck convoy of goods that they were delivering to Baghdad. Nazal was riding with Koko Hekmatyar and after Wiley related his story of how he joined Koko, observed that one of her squad members was in Iraq during the Gulf War, expressing his appreciation that they had returned 19 years later to help rebuild. Koko replied that although Iraq was not part of her territory, they were making an investment in HCLI's public image and were not delivering weapons. She continued that she had her own security and did not need the services of Excalibur nor Nazal as an interpreter, as she could speak Arabic. Nazal countered that a convoy of ten trucks needed at least 20 men to protect it and that no one else in Excalibur spoke Arabic. Koko then surprised Nazal by suddenly offering him the chance to get a better job as she saw Excalibur as crazy. After the members of Excalibur relieved their tension and fired on a harmless car that tried to pass the convoy, Koko fired them but retained Nazal to help drive one of the trucks, surprising him again. Valmet suspected Nazal was spying on them but Koko accepted the risk. After hearing Koko's Squad discuss on the radio how they would respond to an attack, Nazal thought to himself that they were crazy as well. When the convoy stopped, Nazal obtained permission from Koko to call his wife. After resuming the journey, Wiley, who was in the lead truck, suspected something amiss up ahead and halted the convoy. Koko readied her squad for action and directed Nazal to make no more calls. He realised that the squad had anticipated Excalibur's ambush and the latter would not be able to stop them. Trivia *He placed 41st in a character poll conducted by Sunday GX which ran from June through September 2012 although he and the Commander received the same number of votes (17).http://sundaygx.info/jormungand_contest/ References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Iraq